My Yandere Lover
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: My plan was just ending, my last school year with peace . But that new roommate of mine, has other ideas . Lately I feel I am followed and Komaeda is just a weird bastard . ' Dude I think it's called LOVE ..' Joked Souda with his a sharky grin .' Advice from you ... Very bad idea . '
1. Chapter 1

**Whaaa ! Hey I'm so sorry that I did not uploaded lately :( but I hope I can make it good with a new story ! **

**anyway the main pairing is HinataxKomaeda, I love these :3 there will be also Yuri and more pairings . And sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will be longer . i just did not know, how to start the story :( and HAPPY HALLOWEEN !**

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_His Lips, his tongue, his hands ._

_Everything feels so heavy, sweet, hard, hot ._

_I do not know why, but I can not stay away from him ._

_' Hinata ...'_

_That's my name ._

_' Hinata ... Hinata ... Hinata ..'_

_I can only hear my name, from his forbidden lips ._

_' Hinata ...'_

_I feel myself sink, I go deeper and deeper ._

_I can not go back ._

_I feel so .. So .. ' Hinata-kun ~ '_

_' Yes ..'_

_I feel his lips smile, he grinned against mine . Blood came out, it hurts but I can not stop him ._

_I don't want him to stop, as he bit harder ." Hinata ...' Speaking out my name ._

_Touch me, feels my skin on his . His tongue against mine ._

_I go deeper ..._

_' Hinata ...' _

_Yes That is my name ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Upupu ! Here is a chapter of despair ! **

**Okay not really :) I really hope ( or despair ) that you like the chap, because I think it's little bit OOC . I'm not so good with characters, so that's why I want to know . So I can work on it :) ! Also I kinda like the names Chiaki and Nanami ( Chiaki Nanami ), so I switch to Chiaki to Nanami :) sorry if you get confused ! **

**Please look at the poll, decide uke Komaeda, uke Hinata or something else ! **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

_Beep beep beep _

The young man who was lying on his bed, heard the cries of his alarm clock . He turned around, as he don't want to hear it .

_Beep beep beep _

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut again, he wants to go back to sleep . Today he has classes the afternoon, so he want to sleep out this time . Who has set his alarm clock again ?

_Beep beep beep _

_bang ! _

He heard something but ignored it, as he lay in his warm bed still . He wants to sleep and go back to the nice dream he had, but was now more thinking . Who had set his alarm clock .

_Beep beep beep _

Oh yeah it was Chiaki, something about that she don't want Hinata . Get's the habit of getting up, in the afternoon . Since he already has the habit, to come too late to classes . " Stupid Chiaki .." He said absolutely unaware, the angry eyes that looked at him .

_Beep beep ... click ! _

Hinata did not hear the alarm anymore, as he smiled satisfied in his sleep . He then felt something very cold, and he screamed himself awake . " Are you awake now ? " Asked a person who was holding a bucket, which the cold water was in . " Chiaki ! "

" It's your own fault, that you slept in Hinata ... I did warned you . " She said stubbornly and turned around ." And don't call me stupid, or else you have to buy a whole game store ... Empty . " Hinata sighed annoying as she left, he stand up to get some dry clothes .

He threw the wet clothes and sheets in the hamper, he will dry them later ." Shit man that scared me ..." Hinata went to the lunch room, where Chiaki normally always wait on him . He saw her sitting with Souda, Gundam, Sonia and Togami, who looked a little angry . As Ibuki kept poking him with her finger, and sings her new song ." Ooh ! There is the sleepy beauty, he always comes later ! Yeah for the sleep ! Until going to the stars ! "

" Ibuki you are loud .." Togami said Ibuki just ignored him, as she continued to smile . " Dude you look very white, did not sleep well ? " Souda then saw Chiaki grinned, but it disappeared quickly . " Shut .." And took some money out, and gave it to Gundam ." You won this time, but next round is mine ! "

" What did you bet now ? " Asked Togami as he turned to ignore Ibuki, who laugh loud . As she already knows, what happened between them . Only Sonia, Hinata and Togami looked confused .

" I made a bet here that Chiaki, will use that horn that Nidai used for the football ... You know that very loud one ." Everyone swallowed their ears bleeded last time, when Nidai used that thing .

" And I ! I predicted that it will be water of the fountain of evil creatures . Will be throw at him, and curse him ! "

" Wow ! Gundam-kun your prediction has come true ! " Sonia told him with a surprised look, and a smile on her face . Gundam's face turned red, as everyone else looked at her . As if she comes from a other world . " In my words the water from the tap, the kitchen of that old goat .

As Souda said old goat, an older woman looked in his direction . Her angry eyes kept him still, that it makes Souda almost scream in fear ." I swear to you, if she keeps looking harder . I will turn into a block of ice ! "

" You are ridiculous ." Togami said to him ." Yeah ! Ibuki will make a song for Souda, ' Scared of the old angry witch ! ' Yeaaah ! Ibuki is so smart ! "

Hinata was angry a little but let it go, he will get Souda, Gundam and Chiaki later for this . And also Ibuki if necessary, he sat down and closed his eyes . As he leaned on his hand . " Oi do not fall asleep ... Even I don't sleep that much ."

" No you sleep during class ." Hinata replied ." You sleep more than me, and you know it ." Chiaki Hinata replied ." I think you know, that you sleep more than me . " Chiaki ignored that as she played her game on, that she got out from her backpack ." Oh Hinata before I forget, you know he's coming today right ? "

" Who ? "

" Your new roommate of course, you are the only one now . Who has no roommate ."

" Wait ! Naegi-kun has also no roommate ! "

" Naegi-kun is 1st year, and he has one ! " Shouted Ibuki with a happy smile .

" Heh ... when did that happen ? " He remembers that there were many who have no roommates ." Now that you mention it .." Even Togami looked surprised to Ibuki ." How do you know that information ? "

" Do you remeber the rooms that start with 302 - 215 ? Ibuki remembers seeing lots of students with suitcases, and there many of them ! "

Everyone looked at each other ." Pure coincidence nothing to worry ." Souda said ." Yeah .. You're right . "

And no one thought more of it .

Later in class, Hinata got mrs Usami-sensei ." Hello ! Everyone good morning ! " She said as Usami-sensei, walked into the classroom with a smile ." Today you don't have much work to do, since we have a new classmate today ! Oh I'm so happy, a new friend in the group yes ! "

No one answered her ." Yes right ? " She forced a smile ." Yes Usami-sensei ." Everyone said except for a small blond girl Saionji, and a frowning boy with a baby face Kuzuryuu . Both looked not interested in the new classmate, Usami-sensei ignored that and looked at the door ." You can come in ! "

A boy walked in, he has white curled hair . He did not seem tall with his, long green coat that looks longer then him . He seemed more a relaxing guy, and smiled warmly as he looked at them .

" Wow ..." Mahiru Koizumi looked up when she saw him, Saionji noticed the change in her eyes . And seemed uncomfortable ." Hello I'm Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you all ."

" Komaeda has been a while in london, but for family reasons he came back to japan ! Komaeda-kun welcome to this school and class, I hope you will like it here ." Usami-sensei told him ." I hope it also U .. Usami-sensei ? "

" Yep that's my name, it sounds funny right ? "

" Yes but is also nice ."

Hinata swallowed a bit, as he looked at the boy . He looked ordinary, but Hinata was not good making friends . His first year he spent it alone, until he met Chiaki .

The only seat that was available, is between him and Tsumiki . Who also noticed that, as she looked nervous and ready to cry . " You can sit next to ..." Usami-sensei looked around a bit, and noticed the seat . And Hinata as Tsumiki went pale . " You can sit next to Hinata-kun, and Tsumiki-chan ! You both raise your hand, so Komaeda-kun can see you ! " Usami-sensei shouted and looked away, as she was sure boht have their hands up . More like Hinata, then Tsumiki who was too nervous, Hinata hopes that Komaeda will not see it .

But the white haired saw it perfectly, and smiled as he walked to his seat . " Hello I'm Nagito Komaeda ! " He said to Tsumiki and Hinata, Hinata did not answered him back . As he looked away from him .

" He-ello I'm .. T-tsu-miki Mikan ... " Stuttered Tsumiki to Komaeda who nodded at her, and sat down and looked at Hinata . " What ? " Asked Hinata who hoped he did not sounded brut . " What's your name ? "

Hinata felt it coming ." I told you my name, now you do the same ! " It's the same as his first meeting with Chiaki, only did she not smile . And she followed him everywhere, until he said his name . And the two became friends . Hinata stands up, as he saw that Komaeda wants to shake a hand .

" Hinata .. Hinata Hamije . " Suddenly many of them stan around Komaeda, except Kuzuryuu as he don't want anything to do with Komaeda . When Komaeda asked Peko answered him ." Say nothing of his face ." Souda warned him ." Okay .." Hinata could almost say, that Komaeda's face read what the fuck is going on . " How was London ? " Koizumi asked as she stood close to Komaeda ." Best fine different from Japen very different, but I have fond memories there . "

" Could you not stayed there ? " Asked Saionji everyone looked at her shocked, the small girl noticed and looked away ." What ? I asked a question, what's wrong with it ..."

" Oh you mean if it really was that bad, that it make me move back in Japan ? "

" Yes ..."

" Well it was not really that good .. But nothing to be worried about it, I'm also fine with making memories here . So I'll forget quickly, the problem of London ."

' Komaeda-kun if you don't feel right about it, than don't act like nothing's wrong . Saionji should be clearer with her words ." Koizumi said as she looked angry at Saionji, who looked away from them both . She was annoying when suddenly Koizumi, protected newcomer like he was a god's send . she never did that, not even for Tsumiki . And suddenly she does it for the new guy .

Hinata felt that the atmosphere, was completely dark . And wanted to sit back, when suddenly Chiaki pushed him to Komaeda . " If you need help around the school, you can have him . Since he is your roommate, you should take care of you . "

" What ... "

" Oh that's great ! " Said Komaeda as he also stand up ." Thank you Hinata-kun, that's very nice of you ." And suddenly kissed Hinata on the lips, Hinata's eyes nearly jumped out . And pushed Komaeda away . " Why do you do that ! "

Komaeda noticed that everyone looked shocked, Koizumi almost heart broken and Saionji almost grinned ." Huh what's wrong ? It's my thank you kiss, that is a habit with us . Sorry I did not know, that nobody did it here . "

" Oh I get it Komaeda-kun just wanted to thank Hinata-kun ! " Said Sonia . " A thank you ... "

" Sorry ! " Smiled Komaeda Koizumi felt relieved, and Saionji almost exploded in rage . Tsumiki noticed and went far away from them, stood next to Chiaki who was playing a game .

Usami-sensei smiled as she looked at them ." They are so youthful ~ "

Moments later as class was done, Hinata walked towards the lunch room . But Chiaki stopped him in time ." You promised Komaeda that you show him around ."

" What I do not have .." Hinata could almost say nothing, as Komaeda walked to them with a smime . And was waiting for him ." Hinata-kun I'm ready for it ! " Said Komaeda ." Yeah .. " There goes his lunch .

" Hinata only thinks about food ..." He heard Chiaki whispering ." Oi ! " Komaeda laughed as he heard, Chiaki said that 0" Well I can not blame him, you knew let's eat first . And then show me bit around . "

Hinata sighed he was glad that at least, Komaeda thinks a bit more than Chiaki . If he makes his way again to the lunch room, where the others were already sitting . Hinata quickly grabbed something to eat, and avoided the old lady . As she cooked something strange again, and making more vic .. Hinata does not want to think about that . " No no I skip today .." He said ." No it's all good for you ." She said strict Komaeda looked confused ." What's that ? " He looked at the strange thing, it looks for him some vomit that can move . " Do you want ..." Komaeda was pulled away by Hinata ." Believe me I've saved your life ." Komaeda looked very confused .

When they sat down, Togami was half done with his menu ." Byakuya-chan eat a lot ! Ibuki will her best ! " And did the same as Byakuya, as she prepared a lot of food ." I will prepare myself, if more of the chubby's will show up ... There are more and more of them lately . "

" I don't get it, what is he talking about ? "

" He and Togami-san ... Let's say since then .."

" When that idiot thought to put me on a diet ! I made it clear to him with my intention '_ more money, more food _' "

" I refuse to walk into the trap, of a dark path that has you in his claws ! "

" I will support you Gundam-kun ! " Sonia said as she stood brave as a warrior next to Gundam ." Eh ! Then I will support Byakuya-chan, since Ibuki is the best with support awesome people ! "

" Oi you guys are annoying . "

Gundam, Sonia, Togami and Ibuki looked all to Hinata, who immediately regretted what he said ." Hinata ..." They all growled ." Come come he meant well, everyone has to be friends with each other . And lunch time you have to talk, and strengthen your bonds with each other . Have hope in it ~ " Everyone looked at Komaeda, who is all full of smiles and sunshine while he sat next to a frowning Hinata ." You are a strange one ."

" Eeeeeh ... " Everyone looked shocked as a zombie like Souda, walked to them and everyone felt pity . As they saw that his plate was full of that strange stuff ." She took you back ? "

" Not only that ..."

" Say what's ... "

" You'll see ." Hinata replied as he continued, to eat his food . Komaeda looked at Souda, who was eating also his food . and went to pale to purple ." Is he choking ..." Ibuki slapped immediately on Souda's back .."

" It was so gross ..." Groaned Hinata who got no happy ending, as Souda vomit everything on him . Since he was the closet to him, and he can't vomit on Sonia . " Come on Hinata-kun don't be sad .." Tried Komaeda to brighten the boy up .

The two walked around the school ." So I better avoid making that woman angry, and escape that food that she makes . "

" Yes you can better do that . " Hinata said ." Say where is Chiaki-san actually ? " Asked Komaeda as he noticed, that the sleepy girl is nowwhere to be seen .

" She's in the nurse room I think ."

" Is she okay ? "

" She sleep a lot, she sleeps there ." Hinata told him a little ." Oh ."

The two went silent, they have nothing to say to each other . For Hinata knew it, he looked a bit to Komaeda .

There was nothing special about him, just that he's kind of weird . He smiles a bit too much for someone who has family problems, and immediately moved in a foreign country . Is it really not hard the handle ?

And that stuff he said at the table, give Hinata a good reason . Not to make Komaeda angry, as if he would not notice . That he will knock your head to the table, and laugh about it and ask what happened ." Hinata-kun ? "

Hinata startled as Komaeda was suddenly close to him ." W-what ..."

" Well you were looking at me the whole time, I wanted to know what you think ~ "

" Nothing special ."

" Of course I'm nothing special, I'm less special even those who are also less special . Are even higher than me ... "

" Komaeda you kinda make me uncomfortable ."

" Oh sorry I'll stop now, I will keep my mouth shut . Do you want that I will do it .." He smiled . "

" No you don't have to keep your mouth shut, you can say your opinion . But ... Remember little what you think, before you actually say it . It will also make others uncomfortable ."

" Like you ? "

" Yes .." Hinata said that, before he know it .

Komaeda stopped ." I think this is it Hinata-kun, we have done the whole school ." Hinata looked around and nodded yes ." Okay .. We'll go to Usami-sensei and ask, if I can show you the room . To bring your stuff there ."

" Okay ! "

If the two turn around, Koizumi stood behind them ." Ah Koizumi-san ."

" Hello Komaeda-kun, Hinata .." Koizumi said as she walked to them ." And Komaeda-kun do you like the school ? "

" Yes Hinata is a nice guide for me ."

" Aw you could have asked me, I would gladly done that . "

" Sorry you did not ask .." Hinata felt silent as Koizumi ignored him, everything he said she did not hear . And it was quite strange, since she never ignored a other person . But as he followed her eyes, she continue to smile at Komaeda .

And knew immediately what she wanted .

" You know I go earlier, see you in class ! "

Komaeda wanted to say something, but Koizumi jumped infront of him . And Hinata turned around the corner . He does not know why, but got a bad feeling .

When he entered the classroom, he asked Usami-sensei . As he can help Komaeda, to show him the room and bring his stuff there ." Of course Hinata-kun, that's very nice of you ." Usami-sensei said as she made note for them ." Hey ! Where's big sister ! " Saionji shouted as she was not used, that Koizumi was not already in class ." She was with Komaeda .. "

As the words left his mouth, he saw something in Saionji's eyes .

Was that jealousy ?

" Here we are ! " Said Koizumi ." Sorry we're late ." Komaeda excused himself ."

" Do not make this happen next time alright ."

" Yeah yeah, I had fun Komaeda-kun ! " Koizumi said and then sat down, Saionji asked her something . And Koizumi answered her back .

" Come on Komaeda we can go . "

" Okay then ..." And the two left the classroom .

( The Room )

" This is my bed, you can take the other ... If you don't mind . "

"No I don't mind, are we with two in this room ? "

" Yes normally I would not get a roommate, but this year is little different ."

Komaeda had everything out of his bag, and wanted to put the put on top of the cabinet . Hinata saw that he had a hard time ." Wait I'll help .." But it was almost too late, as Komaeda lost his grip and let it fall off . And with the bag on the ground, Hinata lays on top of Komaeda . And both looked shocked to each other ." Are you okay ? " Hinata asked as he noticed, that Komaeda was quiet .

" Komaeda ? "

" Hinata-kun ... "

Hinata suddenly noticed that Komaeda's cheeks were red, and that Komaeda kinda looked dreamy at him and ..." I love you . " Suddenly Komaeda kissed him .

Hinata's quiet school life, get's a very big change in a small moment .


	3. Chapter 3

******Things will get hot for now on ~ I have decided, to put the first Dangan Ronpa characters also in the fic ~**

* * *

_" Hinata-kun …."_

Hinata has slept that night, but could not dream . His mind was only about Komaeda, not that he wanted to or could just forgot it . He could only think about those lips .

_" My first kiss … "_

_" Hinata-kun …."_

Shit shit shit ! Komaeda has stolen his first kiss ! Hinata dares the next morning, not to look at Komaeda . Who woke up with a big smile, almost on his whole face . Like as if her slept a baby, he had bedhair . But the bedhair was intense, Hinata looked at it . As Komaeda got ready, he also ignored the thought that Hinata was watching him . While Hinate did actually not looked at him, but at the hair .

" _Hinata-kun …."_

However how can he get such bedhair, it's like he never do his hair . Komaeda laughed with him, and says that his hair is always like that . Hinata could almost believe him, until he noticed that Komaeda slowly put the comb away behind his back . Hinata decided that he did not wanted to know, and it was kind of cute .

" _Hinata-kun …."_

Wait why is Hingary from his anger about the kiss, to his bedhair and then about he was cute ? He's fucking crazy, as he thinks Komaeda is cute ! He is kind and a good friend perhaps, and it stays there !

" _Enough …" _

Hinata suddenly felt pain his arm, and he almost screamed with big eyes . And looked at Chiaki, Souda and Ibuki, the last two were laughing . While Chiaki looked bored . " What ? "

" While you were daydreaming, the class is done a long time ago ." Chiaki told him ." Huh …" And it was true, everyone was gone . Expect he, Chiaki, Souda, Ibuki . " Sorry …." He stood up and followed the three out of the classroom, as they walked to the lunchroom ." What's wrong ? You don't look so well … Chiaki ! " Souda looked shocked and suspicious to Chiaki ." This time it was not me ." She defended herself ." That is true, because he was sooooo early this morning, Ibuki thought he was brainwashed by aliens . Plutoooo ! "

" Ibuki-san you watch too many movies .."

" Not true ! "

" Where are Komaeda and the others ? "

" Komaeda ? " Souda looked at him bit surprised, that Hinata ask after Komaeda . " Yes did he make friends ? " Chiaki looked at him with a pause ." yeah … He is with Mahiru Koizumi … And Hiyoko Saionji and their groep .." Hinata could almost sighed, the group of Mahiru and Saionji are … Not quite the kindest …. Whatever Hinata could not even, explain it to himself in his own head !

When he walked to the lunch room, with Chiaki, Souda and Ibuki . Souda did his best, to avoid the wicked witch . And her food of doom as Ibuki puts it . Hinata could hear Souda scream far away, so it means he was catch . When Hinata sat down, he did not looked completely to Sonia and Togami .

Because that moment someone hugged him from behind . " What the ! "

" Hinata-kun ! " Shouted Komaeda happy as he looked at Hinata ." How do you feel ? You were gone so long …" Komaeda looked kinda sad . " Oh sorry …" Why does he say sorry ? Komaeda is the one, who has to say sorry !

" Komaeda-kun ! " Hinata looked behind Komaeda, and saw Mahiru making her way to them . But she did not even glance, at Hinata or the others who also watched them . She only looked at Komaeda ." Why did you leave ? "

" Ah I wanted to sit with Hinata-kun ~ " Komaeda told her and turned around, as he wants nothing more from her . " Wait ! Please come back, huh … Jessica is not finished yet with her …" But everyone noticed that Komaeda just ignored her . " So Hinata-kun you must have been daydreaming … Very deep . "

" Ah yes I had just lot to think of ." He said Komaeda looked in panic . " It is maybe my fault, because I suddenly share a room with you . Since you always been alone … Sorry Hinata-kun ! "

" What …. No no it's not your fault Komaeda ." Yes it is …" Oi Hajime don't give Komaeda-kun problems you understand ! " Mahiru shouted angrily ." W-what, but I did nothing wrong ! "

" Yes you did ! "

Komaeda looked at Mahiru, as he just saw her now ." Why are you still here ? "

" W-what …"

" Go back to your group Mahiru-chan, Jessica was not finished with her conversation remember ."

" Yes but … They want to talk to you …"

" They are talking about girls stuff, I want to talk to guys . It was fun but I want to know, more about the others too … "

" Oh … Okay then see you later, if you still want to come . You know where we are . " And turned around and went away, everyone seemed to remember how to breathe ." What the fuck ." Hinata and Souda can't really stand her . " Hey where's Tanaka ? "

" Gundam-kun ? Oh he had to do something, he comes a little bit later . " Sonia smiled at them ." Not long enough .. " Souda quietly whispered as he saw, Tanaka walking to them ." Buhahaha ! I found it ! "

" What now ? "

Gundam ignored Souda as usual ." They said it's impossible, it's a made up story ! However I ! " He showed them a worm, with three heads and a silver ring around them ."

" Gundam it's only a earthworm, nothing more …"

" Impossible ! "

" Wow Gundam-kun ! You are so awesome ! " Sonia said as she looked, at the worm as if it's a god's gift ." Yeckie .." Chiaki looked disgusted at the little thing, only Komaeda did not show any admiration or disgust . " So Hinata-kun do you have to something after school ? "

Hinata looked away from the earthworm, and thought a little bit . " No I don't think so …"

" Fine then ! Then you can go out with Koizumi and her friends ! "

" Eh … What ! "

" Well they asked me to go shopping, and watch a movie . But I want you to come with me, since I don't actually like the idea . Going out with only girls …" Hinata sighed he felt sorry a bit for Komaeda, only for a little bit ." What ! Why do you get the chance, that every boys want . Being only with beautiful 6 ladies, and you're ruining your chance man ! "

" Is that so ? " Komaeda asked as he looked questioningly at Hinata, who looked annoying at the other boy ." Don't look at me, decide it yourself ! "

" Sorry, sorry … "

Chiaki just looked up in time, as someone just tripped and dropped her plate . As she fell over nothing ." Aaaaah ! " Tsumiki screamed when she dropped her scraps of food, from her plate on Chiaki .

But Chiaki pushed it away …

To Hinata who was not happy with it ."

" Sorry sorry ! I'm so sorry ! " Tsumiki cried out and started crying right away ." Ah Tsumiki-chan Hinata is a big boy,and big boys have a big appetite ! " But Ibuki fell silent as Hinata looked to her, not happy at all . " Pull yourself together ! IT'S JUST FOOD, BE MANLY ABOUT IT ! " Nidai cried when he saw what happened, but laughed as he could see Tsumiki's panties . She blushed very hard, until Komaeda stood up quickly . Took off his coat to put it on her, so no one could see her panties . And took a cloth and helped Hinata clean up ."

" Are you alright Hinata-kun ? " Hinata nodded yes ." Thank you ."

Koizumi saw what happened, Saionji was laughing about it . " What a stupid cow ! That bitch tried getting attention, look how that Komaeda guy stood up ! Hahaha ! So wonderful ! "

Koizumi did not look at Tsumiki, but to Hinata who smiled back at Komaeda . When he put the cloth down .

_It's not Tsumiki, it's him …._

The first year, looked up from their table . To the table of Hinata ." Jeez I thought we were, supposed be Freshman . "

" That's soo uncool ."

" I hope Mikan-senpai is alright …" Maizono said as she looked worried, at the girl on the ground . " She'll be okay …"

" They are so scary ! " Cried a little girl with short brown hair ." Oi ! Chihiro do not worry, they are not stronger then you ! If they are annoying to you, knock them out ! "

But of course Nidai heard the last part ." Ah ! Who is shouting manly things, come out now ! " Nidai shouted loudly, so it left Chihiro trembling with fear ." Da .." Ishimaru hold Mondo back fast ." Aniki ! I know you eager to fight him, but not in school ! I don't clean the blood on the floor, or pay the hospital bills . This is also against the rules, and show some respect to your senpai's ! "

Ishimaru looked at Chihiro ." And you are scaring Chihiro ."

" What's going on ? "

" Ah Naegi-kun please help me, hold back Aniki . He want's to fight Nidai-senpai . "

" Ah Mondo-san ! "

" Oi ! "

Kirigiri looked and them, and sighed as she looked away . But then noticed that one of her classmates, also looked at the group . But as a grin showed up on her face, it also disappeared fast .

Kirigiri blinked did she maybe saw wrong ?

" Come on Hinata-kun ~ "

" Fine .." Hinata said a little bit awkward ."

" Really ! "

" Yes .."

" Thank you ! " Komaeda gave him a hug quickly, but let go before someone noticed .

" I'm going to the toilet, be right back ." Hinata stood up and left the lunch room, he just goes around the corner . He then felt a little bit weird, he felt being followed . Of course nobody was behind him, so he just went on .

Every step he takes Hinata felt somehow heavy, and kept looking back . He continued doing this, before he was by the boys toilet . Opened the door quickly, and closed it back . He looked at the door, and panicked a little . But still …

He does not want to know, who stands behind the door .

Just as Hinata wanted to take a piss, the door opened and made a loud thump . " Good afternoon ! " Shouted a person Hinata looked shocked .

" Teruteru-san ? "

" Ah Hinata-kun it's good to see you again . " Teruteru walked beside him, and tried to look at Hinata's penis ." You too HinaJunjior ~ "

" Pervert …."

" Ahahah ~ " Teruteru just did the same as Hinata, and both fell silent ." Komaeda-kun is a good boy don't you think ? … I also think he has a nice body ~ "

" How do you know that ? "

" You will one day found out ! " No Hinata does not want to know ." Say Teruteru-san … Why did you followed me ? "

" Eh followed ? I know you've missed me Hinata-kun, but I did not followed you ." Both were ready and washed their hands ." Oh okay then .."

" You know Hinata-kun if you every feel lonely .

" Teruteru I warn you .. " The lttle man went away with a smile, Hinata sighed he had maybe imagined it . When he opened the door, he almost cried out . As he looked at the person in front of hem, he looked with one eye to Hinata . And stayed focus on him, as he followed him as Hinata move . "

" What …"

" Hinata-kun .." That voice .

" Komaeda ! Oh man you scared me ! " Hinata shouted angrily as he opened the door more, Komaeda's cheeks are red with shame ." Sorry …"

" You also need to go ? "

" Huh … Yeah of course ~ " And immediately went inside, and opened his pants . In the direction where Hinata, could see everything of it . " Wow ! Keep it a bit private okay ! " Hinata shouted angrily, as he went to the door ." Wait for me Hinata-kun … Please ? "

" Sure but I wait outside ."

" Okay ! " Smiled Komaeda Hinata walked outside, and waited for Komaeda .

After few minutes Hinata was worried, he looked at the door . Will he look ? But perhaps Komaeda is just finished … And will maybe think Hinata is a pervert ." No I'm not Teruteru … "

After some time later, Hinata decided the swallow his pride . And opened the door slightly, he lost his breath …

His mouth was dry, everything was blurred and his eyes looked amazement, confused and shocked to Komaeda .

Komaeda had his pants open, but expect of taking a piss . He was playing with his penis, and he went sometimes fast or slow . He played with his nipples as he held up his shirt, his face was red and looked dreamily in front of him ." H … t … Aaaah ! "

What ? What does he say ? Hinata swallowed as he began to sweet, Komaeda went faster and faster . Hinata pulled the door shut quickly, without a sound as the door was closed . He heard Komaeda as his face went blood red .

This is something Hinata will never forget, he can not forget this . He never thought that Komaeda … However he does not really know Komaeda, who knows how he really was . What will happen later with Koizumi and her friends ?

Oh god … Please don't let him be like Teruteru or Souda, how they are with girls .

" Shit .."

" What's wrong Hinata-kun ?" Hinata almost screamed as he looked at Komaeda ." How …"

" I was here for a while, you seemed to be in deep thoughts . I'm worried did something happen ? " Komaeda looked worried when his hand, touched Hinata's shoulder to calm him down . This hand he used to …

Hinata looked at the hand, back to Komaeda and found it weird . Komaeda did not look sweaty, or have red cheeks .. He looked normal too normal …

" It's nothing come one, tell me more about we are going to do with Koizume and her friends . Because it will be us holding the bags, after we are done shopping ."

Komaeda laughed and the two walked, away from the tiolet's . Hinata decided to forget it, for now anyway . While things are still peaceful .

___Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun,_

___You are mine ~ _


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish you guys a very nice year of 2014 ! Oh and I'm sorry for not updating lately, Christmas sure keeps me busy . Als I moved into a nice house now, now I am making the pet room ready for my new pets ! **

**Anyway I'm sure I noticed something, I'm little confused with the first name and last name . After new year maybe Friday I look up at the names . Because there something wrong …. **

**After Junko will start getting in the stories, with some despair of course .**

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

Hinata knows Souda very long, so long since they went to school the first time . Baby 's in diapers, they have a long history together . Yes Hinata knows Souda very long .

But not so long as to understand, what Souda actually sees in Sonia . No he knows him not well enough maybe to understand, Hinata looked at Souda who sat on his bed . Telling him about Sonia while Hinata makes himself ready for the outing with Koizumi and her friends …. And don't forget Komaeda .

" Souda .."

" And then she smiled at me, at me you know .."

" Souda .."

" And not this time at that hamster freak, and his dancing fluff balls he calls hamsters ! "

" Souda …"

" But you know .."

" Souda ! "

Souda looked shocked at the loud voice of Hinata, and then looked annoying at him ." What ? "

" Can you stop talking about Tanaka and Sonia ? I'm looking for a good blouse to wear, since you know how Koizumi is ."

" Yeah yeah … Say where is Komaeda anyway ? "

" Komaeda already changed and said, he has to do something … I don't know what, he said he will be back soon ."

" … Okay .." Souda lay back down, then it was quiet . " You know … "

" Souda one more time about Sonia, and I throw you out of my window ! "

" Wow wow I did not wanted to say something about Sonia, only that Komaeda is really long gone . I mean have you given him a proper tour around the school ? "

" Of course ! "

_Not at all, but Komaeda will find his way back_ .. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, and it was the first year Leon ." Is Hinata-senpai here ? "

" Yes .." Hinata put his shirt back on, as he has it seconds before off ." Komaeda-senpai your room is here ." Hinata sighed as the white-haired boy, with a smile in his face walked into the room ." Hinata-kun I'm glad that you are here, I was … Going on a extremely long walk ! "

" Just say that you were lost, thank you Kuwata-kun ."

Leon did not stayed a second longer, as he sighed in relief and went away . But before Leon turned around, Souda noticed something that got his attention ." Kuwata how did you got that on your neck ? " Leon pulled away from him, as Souda touched his shoulder . His hand went immediately on his neck ." It's nothing …"

" Of course it's something, it looks very red . Let me see ."

" No ! " The 3 boys looked startled at him, and he immediately apologetic ." Sorry .." He turned around and ran off, away from the room and the other guys . " What's his problem ? "

Hinata looked at Komaeda, who just smiled like there was no problem at all ." Komaeda have you seen how Kuwata got that on his neck ? "

" What ? No I did not saw anything ! " Said Komaeda Hinata found that it was very fast answer, as if .. " Hey Hinata I go back to my room now, so see you tomorrow and give me details okay ! "

" Forget it ! "

" If you do not, I'll let everyone see your teddy underwear ." Souda teased as he showed his cell phone, Hinata and even Komaeda looked shocked ." Bye ."

" He can be a bastard … " Hinata looked at Komaeda, who did not say anything back . And waved his hand in front of his face ." Helloooo what's wrong ? "

" Nothing ."

And Hinata left it alone .

( **Few hours later** )

Koizumi, Saionji and the girls walked in front Hinata, who looked at Komaeda who walked next to Koizumi . She holded his arm, and pointed everything with a smile on her face . The girls giggling as they looked at Koizumi and Komaeda . Hinata noticed that only Saionji kept quiet, and just walked in front of them .

Hinata sighed he better did not come, no one gives him attention . He also walks alone behind them, he's pretty sure that Koizumi was not happy with him . That he came with Komaeda, but come on they were roommates . What if someday they will do the same thing, will Koizumi again give him a death look . Besides they did not even greeted him .

Hinata really wanted to go back home … His bed maybe before it get's worse .

" Hinata-kun ! " Hinata looked up and saw Komaeda in front of him, the girls looked angrily at him ." What .."

" Do you like it ? Do you want to rest maybe , "

" Ah no no I don't want to rest, let's get going ." Hinata smiled and looked at the silent Komaeda, and Hinata also went silent as the others did not say anything . They seemed to wait for something ." Wait ? "

" You did not answered my first quietion, is something wrong ? "

Shit ..

" No it's okay, I have fun .." Hinata smiled as he walked in front of them ." Come on ! We have a long day to go ! " Few girls followed him, Komaeda also then followed . And went quickly beside Hinata .

Saionji sighed with a annoyed look on her face, and then looked at Koizumi . Saionji looked shocked, as Koizumi looked with hate in her eyes to Hinata . Saionji never saw that look on Koizumi's face .

The day went by perfectly, as it was getting dark . The group decided to go back ." Wow today was so much fun ! Thank you Komaeda-kun, Hinata-kun you both were so nice ! "

" Yes next time we will go watch a movie, do you guys also wanna come ? "

" Well huh .." Hinata looked at Koizumi, who made the ' no men ' rule . So if you want to go, you have to pass her . She noticed him looking at her, and she turned angry away from him ." We'll think about .. "

" Of course we will come ! " Shouted Komaeda with a big smile, as he was still eating his ice cream ." It was definitely fun, you guys were awesome ! I don't know what for fun, will come as we will watch a movie next time ! "

" Hahahaha ! You are a funny guy Komaeda ! " Said one of the girls, as the others looked confused . Hinata laughed nervously ." We'll get going .."

He grabbed Komaeda's sleeve, and pulled him away from the group girls . " Bye ! Keep your hands off of each other ! "

" Rei-chan ! "

" P-pervert ! "

" Eheh ." Saionji would not know who is more dumb, Ibuki or Rei she will never know ." Big sis will we also go ? " Saionji noticed that Koizumi was not listening, and waved her smile hand in front of her face ." Huh what .."

" Are we going big sis the others are gone, and your prince charming also ."

" Is Komaeda-kun already gone ." She looked around and she sure don't saw him anymore ." And he's not my prince charming Saionji ! "

The little girl smiled as the redhead blushed hard ." Of course ."

Hinata sighed as he was in his room, and looked at Komaeda who was lying on his bed ." You have to watch what you say Komaeda, especially with Koizumi's group ."

" Eh why Koizumi is very nice to me ."

" Yes because … " _She's in love with you, why don't you see it ! _" Then even so if her group don't like you, she don't like you . And then you make a easy target for Saionji, to make your life a hell .

Komaeda paused and shrugged ." I don't see what's so terrible about that, so long Hinata-kun is there . I think I will do fine ." Hinata don't know whether is better, blushing very hard or knock Komaeda out .

" Komaeda … You are weird . "

" Uh … In a bad way ? " Komaeda sat down next to Hinata, as he looked deep in his eyes . Hinata swallowed Komaeda was close to him, since the bed is too small . They had to sit close to each other, that their legs were touching each other . Hinata felt Komaeda's breath on his lips .

" No …" Hinata whispered he felt sweat, as his eyes kept falling on Komaeda's lips . He remembers the last time .. His first kiss, this gentle ..

" Hinata-kun .." Hinata noticed that Komaeda came closer ." What am I ? "

Before Hinata knew it, his lips flew on Komaeda's . Hinata's heart was beating fast, his cheeks were definitely red, as he held Komaeda tightly .

Komaeda pushed the kiss back, as his hands ran in Hinata's hair . Hinata pushed his tongue against his lips . As his hands went under Komaeda's blouse, Komaeda moaned as he felt the hands . Ran on his sensitive spots, that moan cleared Hinata's mind .

When he pushed himself off of Komaeda, he looked at him in shock . But were out of breath, Komaeda looked at him with his eyes half open . The saliva trails from his mouth, down his cheek that were red . His shirt was up, and he could see the breaths he took each time .

" Hinata .. Wow .." He smiled with his red cheeks, and wanted to pull Hinata back to him . But Hinata stood up, and left the room ." I .. I-I'll be right back ." And closed the door as he ran out from the room, he ran away and when he was sure he was far . He sighed and sat down on the stairs .

Why did Hinata did that ? That was so not like him . " Shit do not bring yourself down Hinata Hajime ! "

" What is your problem … Even though it's so late … " Hinata almost screamed when he saw Chiaki beside him ." What the .."

" I was here first, I .. Played a new game but fell asleep … " And yawned from the moment she was still sleeping ." Why are you playing here ? "

" My roommate was out, and I lost my key ."

" You can go back now right ? "

" Yes .. But then I miss the fun, you just brought with you … "

" Hahaha Chiaki you are so amazing …"

" Yeah .. Love you too . "

The two were silent for a moment, Chiaki also played her new game . The only thing they then heard, was the beeping sounds of the game ." So .."

" I don't know Chiaki . " Just as he already felt, what she will ask . Chiaki now looked worried at her friend . " Is it Komaeda ? Koizumi ? Anyone else ? "

" No it's Komaeda . "

" What has he done .. Or you .. I don't know who started first .. "

" Promise you will not hate me, let me finish talking, tell no one about it and …"

" It's between us I understand . "

" I kissed him ."

Chiaki pressed too hard on a button, and Hinata heard something from the 3ds and looked ." GAME OVER ! " It said and then looked at Chiaki ." .. You kissed him ? In what way ? "

" I would not know …"

" Do you love him ? "

" … " Hinata said nothing, but his silence said enough . Chiaki dumped her 3ds, as she hugged her best friend ." It's okay Hinata-kun ."

" Both did not notice the angry eyes, that saw everything the person did not stood far from them . But in the shadows, so they also did not seen him . The person bite his lip, as his eyes showed true anger .

( **Next day **)

Hinata woke up in his bed, and yawned as he tried to sit up . He felt weight on him, and saw Chiaki sleeping next to him . She wore his sleep clothes, and was still sleeping . Hinata smiled and pushed her little aside . So that he could get up, but as he got up the door opened ." Yo Hinata are you coming or not …" Souda's mouth fell open, and Hinata understand soon why ." Wait ! "

" That's why Chiaki was not in her room, and is also late … Oh god Hinata what are you doing ! " Shouted Souda angry as he was holding Hinata away from Chiaki ." Hinata even I would not do something like that, this is totally not cool man ! "

" Wait ! "

" Souda-kun is Hinata-kun awake ? " Hinata looked at Komaeda standing against the door, he looked at them with a smile . Hinata felt he was mocking him, he did not looked surprised . Chiaki was waking up right now ." Komaeda you .."

" Ah Hinata-kun do not be mad at me, I've done nothing wrong . Souda wanted to see if you are still sleeping, I told him yes . He decided to wake you up, nothing more .." Komaeda leaned against Hinata, as Souda confronted Chiaki she should not sleep . In the same bed as Hinata ." Plus I enjoyed our little time yesterday ." Hinata felt him grin against his ears, he felt getting pale .

Chiaki first dressed herself, and then Hinata Souda and Komaeda waited on the two ." I am so disappointed .. I do not remember I raised you like that ! "

" I don't remember you raising me at all . " Was Hinata's answer, Souda acted like a mother hen and a child at the same time . He and Chiaki were just friends, his first friend actually . What's wrong with it, he saw Chiaki as a sister .

" Oh Ibuki sees the hunting season is done ! " Ibuki cried loud enough, Togami, Sonia and Tanaka looked at the four ." Where were you ? And surely you Nanami-san, we have never thought you come so late . "

" Sorry I've played too much games .." Yawned the girl as she sat down ." Eat I'm sure you feel more awake ." Smiled Sonia Chiaki nodded yes, Hinata sat down until Ibuki hugged him ." Say how was your harem date plus the lapdog ? "

Komaeda looked up when she said lapdog ." You mean me ? "

Ibuki stuck out her tongue ." Say it say it ! "

" It was not that bad Komaeda liked it, the girls had fun and I also enjoyed the day ."

" Are you sure ? Strange Koizumi-san did not look so happy today ."

" Well .. Yesterday she also looked angry ."

" Someone is on Koizumi-chan's bad list ! Ibuki not because Ibuki is no sinner . "

" Yeah so go off of me now ."

" Before the cry of the lion will awake, how come you and Nanami are both late . Could it be that you both are now night animels ? "

" What .."

" Gundam-kun meant why you both are late . "

" Well .."

" They both slept in the same bed ." At the moment at the very moment something happened, Togami the Byakuya Togami of their group . Spat out his tea at once, as he choked .Gundam's mouth fell open, as Sonia looked shocked .

" Same bed ? " Ibuki looked at Komaeda . " Yes Hinata-kun and Chiaki-san were in the same bed, when I woke up they were really close . Hinata's hands were .." Hinata blushed hard as Chiaki tried to hide her face ." Chiaki moans a lot in her sleep .."

" Komaeda …"

" And .. "

" Komaeda ! "

Souda's face was so red, and Ibuki began to get nervous . Everyone was silent until ." So that means I will be the god mother to the child yes ? " Ibuki asked sweetly .

Her answer was that Chiaki knocked her head against the table, and Hinata's big no .

Naegi looked up from his plate, and smiled nervously at the other table . ( Hinata & Co ) . " They sure are lively ."

" Too lively .."

" Ah they are weird .." Whispered Fukawa ." You are weird too, and go out of my sight ." Byakuya said annoyed . " Ieaah sorry Byakuya-sama ! "

" Oi ! Be little nice to her, be happy someone like her will gladly lick your shoes . You wealthy bastard ." Leon said as he sat beside a girl Maizone, who hit him on his shoulder ." Watch your words, Fukawa is a girl, that's not very nice for her ."

" Sure honey ? She looks happy with it ."

" Then still ! "

Naegi laughed and looked back at the other group ." Fujisaki-san Chiaki's is your nice right ? "

" Yes .." Said Chihiro as he looked at Chiaki ." She looks lively, yet when I came her so looked so … "

" Yes I'm also happy … She has so many friends, and shows more then she showed before meeting them . I'm proud of her ." Smiled Chihiro Chiaki noticed them, and waved as they also waved back .

" No Ibuki there will be no child, nothing happened between me and Chiaki . "

" But Ibuki wanted ' _Bestfriends first time, gonna be a godmother for their child_ . ' sing for you … " Groaned Ibuki ." Incredible and that all in the morning ."

" Your dare much you dark creatures, darkness will be reborn and send lives into fear and despair . "

" But then hope will bring everything right ."

Everyone looked at Komaeda, Hinata felt like Komaeda got a click . Because he looked and sounded very strange right now ." Despair will never win against hope, he greater and darker the despair . How more powerful the hope, so beautiful ah the hope Hinata will get . After Despair will come as the child is born ."

" Komaeda …. THERE IS NO CHILD ! " Everyone looked up from their table, Chihiro noticed the red face of Chiaki ." Ah Ch-chiaki you are …"

" Bastard ! " Shouted Mondo as Ishimaru tried his best, to calm him down .

" Will there be a wedding ? " Asked Naegi to Kirigiri who sighed ." Don't expect there will be answer to that Naegi-kun ."

" O-okay … "

Hinata could not believe he made it worse ." What is the noise here ! " Asked a angry Koizumi, who walked to them ." Ah Koizumi-san, Hinata-kun will .. "

" Shut up Komaeda ! " And pushed his hand on Komaeda's mouth ." Hinata what is going on ? "

" Nothing, nothing ! "

" Eheheh ! I think big bro Hinata is a pervert ! "

_They are so close together, why is Hinata's hand on Komaeda-kun mouth ? Why do Komaeda look at him like that ? Eh pervert Hinata is a pervert .. Then Komaeda-kun .. _

" Hinata-kun …" Hinata's mouth fell open, as Koizumi looked ready to kill him . The table were a family member of Chiaki's sits also looked ready to kill him . " Komaeda-kun . "

" Yes ."

" You sleep outside tonight, if I survive this ." And quickly tan out of the lunch room, with Komaeda behind him . Koizumi, Mondo, Ibuki, Souda and some others .

A girl with long blond hair in twin tails, long fingers with red nails . Looked at the show with a big grin on her face . Her eyes looked like that of a child, who looked at the lights of a Christmas tree . " Upupupu this will be interesting . "

Hinata ran with Komaeda at the nurse office, before anyone would notice . The two were silent, as the footsteps came closer . And then they disappeared again, both sighed in relief ." Komaeda .. This is your fault . "

" … "

" Take responsibility understood jesus, man I thought I was dead . " Hinata stood up but was pulled back, with his back against komaeda's chest . Hinata's heart beated fast, and his cheeks were red ." Komaeda .. "

" Stay with me a little longer .. "

Hinata looked back, big mistake at that moment . Komaeda pushed his lips against his, Hinata tried to push him away . But because of that he fell on the bed, with Komaeda at top of him . Hinata screamed into the kiss, but moaned as Komaeda stroked him . And pushed his tongue in his mouth, Hinata bit hard not hard enough to get blood . But hard enough so that Komaeda stopped kissing .

Even though he stopped kissing, his lips were still close to his . " Hinata-kun .. "

" Excuse me .." The two locked startled at the person, standing next to them . "

Tsumiki looked at them with tears in her eyes, she was nervous as she wanted to say something ." Will you .. "

" Ah sorry Tsumiki-san, we did not mean to scare you ." Komaeda said with a smile, as it was the most normal thing in the world . " Ah okay it's alright ."

" Can we stay little longer here, so the others are chilled off a little ." Asked Komaeda so that Hinata could not say anything to Tsumiki, like Komaeda prevents that Hinata can explain . That there was nothing between them ."

" Okay I'll go now, clean everything up please …"

" Will do ! "

_Clean what ? _" A-and please .. use for safety a c-cond-ddom .." And then she was gone .

Hinata looked shocked ." Shall we continued what we were doing before ? Hi-na-ta-kun ."

_Oh Hinata-kun you're mine, and this is just the beginning ._


End file.
